High School Love
by AlwaysLovingMe
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru has a younger sister that went off to a boarding school . The problem is that they didn't tell anyone! She is now attending their high school and falls for her brothers' friend Kouga. First fanfic so please go easy. Read and review
1. The Secret of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

I do not own Inuyasha or any characters that come with him. Although I wish I did, I still don't.

High School Love

Chapter 1: The Secret of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

"Hey where is Inuyasha and the boys", Kagome asked searching for them. "Inuyasha told me he had a surprise for us."

"That's what Sesshomaru told me this morning when picked me up, then he disappeared when we got her." Rin said to the others.

Sango turned around and stared at Kagome and said "It could be that all three of them have the same surprise for us, because that's what Miroku told me over the phone yesterday. He sounded so excited too."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders at the comment. "Well it could be possible. I just hope that-," Kagome said but stopped at what she saw. Her face turned from excitement to pure anger from what she saw.

"What's wrong Kagome," Sango asked before turning around to see what Kagome was looking at. It only gave her the same reaction.

All the girls turned around to see a not so exciting surprise. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were hugging and kissing the check of a girl with silver locks similar to Inuyasha's and Seshomaru's. The girl had on a turquoise tank top a little above her belly button and some black cargos, with black, white, and turquoise high top Nikes. Kagome would have admired her outfit but of course, she was all over her boyfriend.

'_This bitch is about to go through hell,' _Kagome thought walking up to them with the others in tow.

"What is taking her so long, school will be starting by the time she gets here", Inuyasha said, frustrated.

"Well just think about it, we are in Los Angeles, she is in Miami. She has to go home, drop off her clothes, and get her backpack and drive to the school after she gets off the plane. So, yeah, she would take a long time," Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Shut up I just really want to see her. We haven't seen her in 2 years. Don't you think I would miss her?" A second later a Black SUV pulled up right behind him in a parking space.

"Well, well. If it isn't my three favorite boys," a girl said while getting out of the car with a box in hand. "I missed you guys", she screamed while running towards the two boys to give them hugs.

"Wow Kat, it's been a while! You're all grown up! I swear if I wasn't dating I would totally-," Miroku said, stopping short once he saw the glares being aimed at him.

"Oh look, here are the girls now," Sesshomaru said while Kagome, Sango, and Rin walked up.

Kat turned around only to get slapped by a very upset Kagome, wiping the smile off her face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing kissing my boyfriend you fucking bitch," Kagome hissed at her giving another slap on the opposite check.

Kat bowed her head down, making her bangs shield her face to hide her tears. She then ran away with the box and her book bag crying.

"What the hell Kagome? What was that shit about," Inuyasha yelled at her.

"I should be asking you guys that," Kagome spat back "What were you guys doing kissing on her? Isn't that what we're for?"

"Kagome, that was our fucking sister! Did you really think I would do that to you? How long have we been together," the dog demon yelled at her.

"W-what? But I thought, oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the raven haired girl cried.

The silver hair girl ran away crying. '_Inuyasha said she was nice. What did I do I mean that is my brother for goodness sake! I have the right to kiss him on the fucking check.'_ Not paying attention she ran into a hard object. Not bothering to see what she ran into she kept running at a human speed.

"What's up with that chick", said the object she ran into. He then turned around to see who was calling his name.

"Koga! Hey Koga! Wait up," Inuyasha yelled while running up to him, "have you seen a silver haired hanyou girl?"

"Yeah, she just bumped into me crying, why?" Koga asked.

"She is my sister; I need you to help me out by showing her around and cheering her up a little. I told her about you so she should know you", the hanyou said.

"Uh, okay but you owe me for helping me with your mistakes", the wolf demon said running after the Kat.

Okay, that's all I have so far. It's my first time so I need you to review and give me tips or help me with my mistakes. But take it easy, I'm new at it. First Fanfic people! Love ya!

- AlwaysLovingMe a.k.a. Canielle


	2. Making New Friends and New Enemies

Nope, still don't own Inuyasha, and yup still wish I did.

High School Love

Chapter 2: Making New Friends and New Enemies

'_Where did she go,'_ Kouga thought, _'I can still smell her tears.' _As he thought this he walked past a crying figure sitting in a tree. "Hey are you Inuyasha's sister", he asked the girl.

"Yeah, why do you ask", she responded half heartedly looking down.

"I'm Kouga, one of your brother's friends. He said you needed help getting around", he said looking up at her.

Wiping her face and jumping down with her belongings in hand, she hesitated trying to take in his features. "Oh yeah, he told me about you. You're a wolf demon. Cool. I'm Katherine but everyone who knows me calls me Kat."

Kouga was stunned at the features of this girl_. 'Wow, she looks just like her brothers, but hotter of course.'_ He eyed her up and down but stops at a particular place. _'Whoa, not bad for her to be a sibling of Inuyas-'_, "W-what was that?"

Kat rolled her eyes knowing what he was thinking about. "Where is the office I need to get my schedule?"

"Oh, I'll show you. You will need help finding your classes, am I right or am I right", the wolf demon said with a cocky smirk.

"Although I could try myself, your right," she said rolling her eyes again, "cocky."

They walked inside talking about how much fun Kat would have at her new school and the people she would need to look out for.

"So this Kikyo chick was my brother's ex-girlfriend and she wants him back", Kat said turning into the Main Office.

"Yeah, they broke up because Inuyasha caught her cheating on him. She was making out with this guy named Naraku, behind the school. We tried to warn him, but due to his retarded ness," he said jokingly, "he wouldn't listen."

"Okay, 1. She is a total slut and, 2. That sounds so much like him", she said laughing as she walked up to the counter in the main office. "Hi, I'm Katherine Takahishi and I was told to pick up my schedule here", she said to the administrator with blonde hair.

"Oh yes, the newest student here, just wait a second and I'll get them for you", she said. At that she walked through a door into a room felled with files and paper work. A few minutes later she came with a yellow envelope in hand. "Here you go, your schedule, locker number and combination, and picture ID should be in here. I wish you a wonderful first day."

'_Yeah well it's a little too late for that'_, she thought to her self as they walked out of the office.

"So, what's your locker number", Kouga said stopping the both of them.

"Oh, um…," she opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet and ID, "1412." She then took a look at her picture on her ID. "Ooh, I like this picture", she said walking to find her locker.

When they found it, she put in her combination and opened the locker to find text books, a duffle bag and a sweat shirt. Both duffle bag and sweat shirt had the schools logo on them.

"Cool, less hassle for me in getting these things", he said while taking a look at her schedule to find out what books she needed. "Okay, I have Ms. Trippe first for English, room 306. What an interesting name."

"Well that's funny, same class as me. Now it will be easier getting you around campus", the wolf demon said.

Seeing as they had the same class, they walked there together. Just in time, they ran to the door before she could close it. "You are late, and it's your first day here. Now what do you expect me to thing of you", Ms. Trippe said letting them in. "You can stand in front of the class until I find you a seat."

Kat stood in front while Kouga sat in his original seat. She blushed under all the attention. Everyone quiet down. We have a new student here today," Ms. Trippe said. "Go ahead and introduce your self to the class."

"Um, okay. Hi… everyone, I'm Katherine Takahishi. Some of you may not know them, but I'm Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's little sister." At that many whispers and out burst were made.

"_I didn't know they had a sister."_

"_Maybe I can use her to get to Sesshomaru's attention."_

"_She's pretty hot. I don't mind getting that into my bed."_

When she heard these comment she frowned. She didn't like what they were saying about her. Especially the last one and the wrong thing about it was it was said by a teenage girl who was ragging with hormones. She could just smell it in the air around her. _'These people are crazy!'_

"That's enough, quiet down", the teacher yelled at everyone. "You may sit behind Kagura Ms. Takahishi. Kagura please raise your hand."

Katherine turned around to see a demon girl with red eyes and black hair with her hand up. She quietly walked to the empty seat. On her way there she received a glare from a ravened hair girl with pale skin.

'_Oh look, a new friend,'_ she thought sarcastically, _'so much for a wonderful first day.'_


	3. About This Katherine Chick

Don't own the story yet. But I'm looking in to it. Don't put thy pity upon me! I know its sad okay! T~T

High School Love

Chapter 3: About This Katherine Chick…

"Thank God it's time for lunch," Kat said gathering her things to walk out of class, "I'm like, seriously starving!"

She walks out of the class to only meet her new friend. "Sup wolfster!" She walked up to him smiling at the new nickname. _'Ooh, I like that one. Let's see what else I can think of later.'_

Kouga gave her a confusing look, "Wolfster… really?" She just shrugged at the comment.

"You know you don't have to follow me around all day right. I can handle it on my own. High school is not _that_ tragic is it", she said to him.

"Well, I'm just trying' to help out two of my friends" he replied giving her a wink "Besides this school is a death trap. You won't last a minute here without me to protect you."

She scoffed at the remark. "Being cocky are we", she said rolling her eyes at him. "Listen just because your first day of high school sent you home crying _'mommy they're bulling me'_ doesn't mean I can't walk around the school to find a class by myself."

They finally reached her locker. She opened it and put all her belongings in and taking out the familiar white box. "Now we can go and eat steaks and cheeseburgers", she said with excitement. "Wait, you guys do have steaks here right? If not I'm going to cry."

Kouga laughed at her openness. "Um, no we don't but we do have the burgers. You are not going to cry are you," he asked jokingly.

She only turned her face so he wouldn't see the tears. "Ha! Of course not, I was only… kidding", she said holding back her sobs. 'Damn it! No juicy, beefy, tenderness of steak with a side of A1 sauce. WHY ME!'

Kouga only laughed more at her cries for steak. "I take it you're an eater", he said eyeing her.

"Duh, I'm so not one of them 'salad eating chicks'. Well, don't get me wrong. I do like salads, but they have to have some type of meat in them. I watch my weight and everything but not to the point that I starve myself because I gained 5 pounds. I'm not afraid of carbs", she said wiping away the evidence of her love for steak.

"Wow," he laughed at her. "You know, I like a girl with an appetite", he said flirtatiously.

"Yeah and I like a guy who can afford my appetite." She smiles at him brightly and walks to the Cafeteria.

~ O ~

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of their English class to go to lunch.

"Hey, Inuyasha", Kagome said with worry in her voice. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"If this is about Katherine, I told you I can't forgive you for her. You have to settle it with her. Oh and for the record, she won't hold it against you. She is very forgiving person," he said turning around looking at her, "unless she doesn't like you that is."

"I know, I know", she sighed. "I just don't want you to be upset with me. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I've should have trusted you. I'm sorry."

"You're right. You were wrong." Kagome rolled her eyes at him then smiled. "But I forgive you", he said before he kissed her passionately. After their quick make out session in public, they walked in the cafeteria.

Before they went to get their lunch they sat at their usual spot. Their table was right next to a tree over in the outside eating area near the bending machines. At the table, they saw everyone besides Kouga and Katherine. Even the couple, Kiara and Shippou was, at the table.

"Well, well. Look who decided to join the party", Miroku said while holding Sango sitting on the bench. Sango and Miroku usually make-up quickly after arguments, only if Miroku could stop being a perv, they wouldn't have to fight all the time!

"Yeah, took you long enough", Shippou said eating potato chips. Inuyasha slapped him at the back of the head while Kagome only just stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, don't hurt him! That's my job! Today I saw him looking at some chicks butt", Kiara yelled at Inuyasha.

"I said I was sorry. Man, Miroku I need to stop hangin' with you. I'm startin' to turn into a perv!"

"Yeah, anyway who is this new chick everyone is talking about, I heard boys say 'Oh man she is so hot!' and girls saying 'I don't trust that bitch!'", the cat demon said altering her voice to hit the right pitches.

"That's our sister," the monk said, "well not my sister; I just grew up around her. She is their sister and my friend."

"Well where is she, can we meet her?"

Inuyasha turned to look at everyone who knew what happened. Sesshomaru put his hand up and nodded as a sign saying 'I will tell them'. "The girls had a problem before school. They thought Kat was flirting with us and had a little argument."

"Oh, so her name is Kat", Kiara asked. "Cool name!"

"Well, not exactly. Her name is Katherine, we call her Kat because of her personality and it's short for Katherine. And they didn't really argue, Kagome just slapped her sending her crying", Miroku said.

"It's pretty weird when you think about it. Kat doesn't just take a blow to her face and run off crying. She always fights back. And when she fights, she fights!" Inuyasha said confused.

"Well, maybe it was because she knows how you feel about Kagome, and she was hurt because what you told her didn't show in Kagome's personality when they first met", Sesshomaru explained.

"Wait, you guys told her about us", Kagome asked out of shock.

"Yeah, she said she couldn't wait to meet you guys. She even saw a picture of you and said you are very beautiful", Miroku said very proudly.

"Aw man, now I feel terrible. She seems so nice and loving but we where so mean to her", Sango said with tears burning the back of her eyes. They didn't even give her time to explain her self or see what was up.

"So tell us about this Katherine chick", Kiara said.

"She's very feisty…" Miroku said.

"Sarcastic…" Sesshomaru added.

"Hilarious…" the half demon chuckled.

"Intelligent…" the full demon added once again.

"Fun…" the hanyou said waving at another friend.

"Beautiful…" the perv at the table said before he got slapped at the back of the head by a very angry Sango.

Everyone laughed at the recent activity. "Okay, so we get it. She is an awesome person." the miko said while laughing.

"So do you think she will come to sit with us or not" the demon slayer said with an angry glare.

"No, not with what happened this morning", Sesshomaru said holding Rin. Now that he thinks about it she has been really quiet lately. "What's wrong Rin", he said for only her to here it.

"It's just that she seems so nice and awesome from your point of view and we just hurt her before even looking at her face fully", Rin said starring at her hands.

"Don't worry Rin. She will forgive you. Not because I love you because she could care less really, but because she knows you from what we told her and she always forgives people. No matter what the circumstances are", Sesshomaru said reassuring her.

~ O ~

Okay people, sorry for adding so late. Life is crazy man. Due to school work and my little brother asking me how breast milk is made (I know, it's just tragic)… I couldn't up date in time so read and review please. Oh and feel free to add opinions on what should come next in this wonderful master piece.

~AlwaysLovingMe


	4. Cupcakes then Saving by the Bell

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Katherine. Because I am Katherine! Dun dun dunnnnnnn!

High School Love

Kouga and Kat walked out side with their food.

"Aww dude no, Paramore is totally awesome! You can't shoot them down like that! I won't let you!"

"I'm just saying, sometimes she sounds like someone knocked her over the head when she sings."

"I could kill you right now", Katherine said glaring at him. She looked away and noticed that her brothers and their girlfriends at a table talking.

"Hey there's our table let's go", Kouga said about to yell at them. But Katherine ran to another table. He turned around to see her just in time. She sat at another table in the shade with her back turned towards her brothers. He walked over to her and sat down. "Hey what's wrong? What's going on?"

"I can't sit over there, not yet", She mumbled to her self mostly.

"What do you mean? Katherine what happen?"

She sighed out and looked at him."You remember when I bumped you crying?" He nodded as an answer. "Well the reason why is because when I got here this morning Kagome, she like totally smacked the shit out of me! Twice!"

"What? No you've got to be kidding. Kagome would never do that! And if so Rin and Sango would've stopped her."

"Well, it seemed to me they were all on the same page. All I did was kiss my brothers on the cheek and give them hugs. How is that a crime?! I haven't seen them in two years!"

Kouga nodded in understanding.

"I mean I missed my bros. And I thought that there girlfriends were so cool the way they explained it to me. I mean Rin how mature and soft spoken. That's totally me at times! Sango how hard core and fun she is. That would make us one and the same. And Kagome", she sighed looking away with tears of hurt "Inuyasha said she was extremely nice and always stood behind you even when everyone else isn't. She never judges you. That she always stood behind what was right." She looked up at Kouga with tear stained eyes. "Seems like I was either deceived or Kagome just doesn't like me. And Inuyasha would never lie to me."

Kouga looked away to try to think of a way to change the subject. He looked at the white box and decided to talk about that. "Hey, what's in the box?"

Katherine gave a confused look and looked down then smiled. "Oh this, why you wanna see?"

"Yeah you've been having my curiosity wrapped around that box, show me."

Katherine smirked opening the box. A smell of sugary, sweetness attacked his nose. "These are cupcakes I made for everyone. I wanted to be nice and give you guys something like a piece offering. I made everyone's favorite and labeled them with your names in icing." Katherine pulled two out that looked the same besides the name. "Here you go", she said handing him one.

He looked down at the cupcake and back up at her. "Is this-"

"Yellow with chocolate icing? Yep! That's my favorite too."

She winked at him and he took a bite of it. His eyes widened and his eyebrows went up. "This is amazing! Where you learn how to bake like this?"

She just shrugged. "I don't know a gift I guess. It just came with the beauty and everything else naturally."

"Wow! You have got to make me more of these!" She smiled at him sweetly and looked back down at the cupcakes. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing", she said shaking her head. "Um, can you go over there and give them these. I just don't want to be bothered with them yet." She closed the box and handed it to him.

"O-Okay, I'll be back." He got up, his cupcake in hand. "Don't go any where." She smiled as he walked off. Her eyes watched him as he spoke.

'Please don't let them come over here', she thought to her self turning back around.

~O~

Kouga continued to eat his cupcake as he walked over to his friends.

Inuyasha stiffened as he walked closer. He knew that smell any where.

"Kat's cupcakes", Sesshomaru said for him.

"What? Did you just say Kat's cupcakes", Miroku asked. "Inuyasha, Katherine made cupcakes?"

"Hey", Kouga said walking up to the table. "Katherine sent me over here-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Inuyasha snatch the box out of his hands. "Hey mutt face, chill out! You're gonna ruin everyone's cupcakes!"

"Oh shut up", Inuyasha yelled back."You're lucky I even told Katherine to make you some, dip shit!"

Inuyasha passed out all of the cupcakes leaving Kouga to angrily eat his. Once everyone received theirs, they dug in.

"OMG! These are so good! I can't believe you told Katherine about letting Kouga have one. I mean we all know you don't like each other."

"Miroku and Sesshomaru made me." He bit in the cupcake again. "Besides, she would've killed me if she found out. Even if I did tell her how much I hate you, so I had no choice."

Kouga thought about what he just said. If Inuyasha told Kat about him it had to be terrible. He quickly walked away and back to Kat.

"Hey, took you long enough", she said.

"Yeah I guess it did", he said scratching his head nervously. "Um, just a random thought. Out of the blue really! What did Inuyasha tell you about me?"

Katherine smirked at him. "Why you wanna know?"

"H-He can be a jack ass sometimes that's why. No offense."

"He's not an ass, well at least not to me. Besides I don't think you want to know anyways." She smirked at the thought that popped into her head. "And it's not like it's gonna change how I feel about what I see now."

He blushed at her statement. 'Damn, she can read a man!' "Just tell me, I won't get made or upset."

"Okay", she sighed out. "He told me you were an inconsiderate, lowdown, half hearted, selfish, over egotistic, wolf shit, son of a bitch that wants something that is not made for you and is above you."

Kouga's face turned red with anger. He began to growl and get up but Katherine ran over to him and pulled him back inside the building to the fountain in the empty hall.

"Hey big guy, calm down. There's no need to get worked up. Um, you know Inuyasha can be mean. You can't let him get to you. There is one thing I've learned through life, ignore the ignorance. Notice how ignore is in ignorance. That's how you know that ignorance is made to be ignored. Clever huh?"

"How'd you learn that", Kouga said looking up from the fountain he was leaning on to Katherine.

"When I was younger I was always bullied, non-stop. Until someone I look up told me that very wise thing."

"Who?"

"Inuyasha", she said bluntly.

"The damn hypocrite!"

"Hey, that damn hypocrite you're talking about is my damn brother!"

He slid down the walls of the hall. "How?"

Katherine sat next to him. "How what?"

"You say you look up to him. You always stand up for him, no matter what I say about him. How can you do that knowing what type of person he is?"

She smiled at the question as I it was the dumbest thing yet happiest thing ever said. "Well, that's because I know who he is on the inside. I know what he's been through. He never, not once, hurt me, yelled at me, judged me, fought against me, done any thing that would even make a scratch at my heart. No matter how petty it was. He was the one that stood beside side me when no one else would. It's hard to explain what I mean. But if you knew about the life of me and Inuyasha, you'd have a soft spot for him. He's my best friend."

Kouga gave her a look that meant he did understand but didn't. "I can't believe that we are talking about the same Inuyasha. You mean the high tempered, egotistic, jerk Inuyasha has never even frowned at you?"

"Precisely."

"How do you do that", Kouga asked in disbelief.

Katherine laughed as he stood up. "I don't know it just happens." Kouga pulled her up and they fell on the wall. Their noses touch leaving only the space between their lips to close.

"Um", Katherine said letting out an uneasy breathe.

Kouga took a step back scratching his head."Ah, yeah sorry bout that."

"Nah, it's cool it's all good", she said swinging her arm clapping.

They both stood there looking different ways blushing. Then the bell rings.

"I gotta go to gym."

"Me too."

"Cool let's get our stuff and go", Kat said.

"After you."

They both went to their lockers together and walked to the gymnasium. All in an awkward silence.

Save by the bell much?

~O~

OMG! I'm so sorry! I realized I haven't written a chapter for this story in a year! You hate me, for I hate myself also. I'm so sorry! Anyway, so far in my life I've been better. I'm a sophie (SOPHMORE) and I'm 15. I'll be 16 next year when I'm a junie (JUNIOR). I also have four stories out. One is a one-shot lemony lime! The others I'm not done with. The favorite of my readers is Tension and Despair but Love in the Air. Probably because it has 12 chapters…. But it's amazing if I say so myself. Of course I say so myself. Oh and I made the soft ball team! So happy about that.

Anyways, I'm really writing this note to tell you I'm working on another story. I know ya'll all like why is she doing this when she got three incomplete stories? Well, I can't help myself and I'm just writing it done in a notebook. So I didn't post a chapter yet and nor did I type it. I am done with 3 chapters so about when I'm done with the story I should have that whole story done and I could type it and give it to you to read.

Okay so here are some tips. It has Inuyasha and the gang in it but it's mostly about the girl I created named Katherine and some what about the guy I made name Kyo. And also a little girl named Ivine. The title is RISE OF THE ADOPTED PHEONIX. Katherine has red hair and eyes that resembles fire so that's the phoenix part, but I want you to guess what it's about. Who ever are close or get it will be in the story! *Crowd claps at the prize*

So I'd need you to fill out this for me. You can put it in review or PM it to me. Either or. (IT'S FOR YOUR CHARACTER IF YOU WIN)

NAME OF CHARACTER:

HUMAN, DEMON, OR BOTH:

RACE:

POWER (don't give me a giant list ya'll):

FEATURES (eyes, hair and physical stuff):

AGE AND BIRTHDAY:

YOUR GUESS:

Good luck, and by the way Katherine's power is mainly from the phoenix but she also is a telepath and she has the power of the elements. She just doesn't know how to use them yet. Besides the fire part, she can't control that. You can guess why she can't control that too, but you don't have too.

I will tell you what it's about in the next chapter. No seriously the next chapter will be the answer and a preview. (Maybe, I don't know about this story) Still any of my ideas I will hunt you down and kill you! Believe me you don't want this little native/black/Irish teenager holds within her. I love you guys so much. No cheating from other peoples answer! Review please you have no choice.

Okay I'm done, go on to you lives.


	5. Story Preview and Winner!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. But I'll tell you what I do own… these balls! Nah, I kid, I don't even have balls! I own Katherine, Ivine, and Kyo.

My Mini Me

I lie in my bed and think about my life. I'm adopted (in a way), I'm abnormal, I'm bullied everyday of my life, I have no friends, I'm beyond un normal, etc. etc.

Let's start with the looks shall we! Red hair, red eyes. When I say red I mean like blazing fires. Average female height and weight. Meaning I'm not fat! I have a butt and I have boobs. Early development and it seems to never stop. Curves? Sure. Muscles? Oh yeah! I bet you wanna take a look at this 6 pack! But where is the beauty? Honestly, I don't know. It's hard to believe you're beautiful when everyone around you tells you, you're not. So I try not to think about it.

My likes, long list but I'll start with the basics. Music, art, writing, reading, cooking, and designing. Long list but is much longer. Remember that is only the basics.

Family, don't have any. But the ones I did have made sure I was at the best orphanage. I'm not going to say they don't care about me. I don't know what reason I'm here for. They could've died. They probably brought me here because they weren't what was best for me. Or they probably didn't want me. But then again, I don't know.

But I do know I'm in the best orphanage. First off like the usual story, I was left on the front porch steps. Though it's not much of a porch. A woman about to leave work saw me as she opened the door. Head full of red hair and flaring red eyes. A locket was found around my neck and in it was a piece of paper. It had my basic information. My name and birthday, Katherine born on November 19, 1997. Yup, I'm 15 years old. But enough about me.

As I thought about this I looked around my room. They let me decorate it exactly how I wanted it. 2 walls were painted lime green and the other 2 were lavender. A full size bed with lavender sheets and turquoise and lime green pillows. White bedroom set including chess, dresser, nightstand, desk, headboard and all. A couple paintings of my art work hanging on the walls. My desk is littered with music sheets, drawings, and homework. My instruments, stereo, and CDs in one corner. Art supplies in another corner. A bookshelf next to the door, filled with my favorites. Let's just say everything is the way I wanted it. I looked over to my alarm clock and saw it was 5:59 a.m. Just one minute till it goes off then…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I turn it off and walked to my bathroom. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair thinking of a song but not singing it. I don't like sharing things about myself so singing in the shower won't happen. Especially when good eared beings have rooms next to mine.

I walked out naked and drying off my hair. I walked to my chess and took out a red underwear set and slipped into them. I then walked to my dresser and brushed my hair. It softly fell to my thighs. My hair is really long. How it got that way, I don't know. I use to think that maybe from other kids pulling it so much it begun to stretch making it longer than average length.

I grabbed the lotion and began to cream my skin. I lathered every inch of my body I could get to. My skin was instantly moisturized and softened. I then walked to my closet. I turned on the light next to the door and walked in. It was a walk in closet so that made it easy.

"What should I wear" I repeated over to myself. I just shrugged and picked up a pair of red, black, silver and white high tops and pulled my cargo capris off the hanger. I slipped them on and went to retrieve socks and a shirt carrying my shoes with me.

I dug in my dresser and pulled out a red spaghetti strap tank top. I pulled it on over my head and put on my socks and shoes. While I was down there I might as well tie up my capris at the bottom. I stood up and grabbed my black leather jacket that stopped at my torso and put it on and looked in the mirror.

Black pants and jacket, red shirt, and shoes to top it all off.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket along with my IPod touch and slinged my book bag over my shoulder. On the way out I grabbed my helmet and went down stairs for the breakfast I'd probably not eat.

**-.-**

I sat at one of the multiple tables and quietly ate my breakfast. Everyone else was rambling on about different things that didn't interest me. I mainly didn't talk because I didn't really fit in.

Since this is the best orphanage, we get plenty of donations and a lot of charity. Meaning we have enough money to be spoiled. And many of the people here are exactly that. This is why I don't fit in. They are very snobby and irritating. To be honest, I believe they are the ones who are abnormal. I don't get how you can be snobby rich kids with your nose in the air and silver spoons in you mouth and yet are parentless. News flash! You're an orphan! How does that make any sense? Easy, it doesn't!

Everyone went quiet as one of the heads stepped up to the podium in front of the dinning room.

"Good morning my beautiful angels", she said.

"Good morning Ms. Rose", everyone responded. Well, everyone but me that is.

"I have a special announcement for you! Today we grew a couple of inches bigger! Meaning we have a new family member. Come on up darling!"

At that a little girl with red hair walked up to her. She didn't have red hair like mine, hers looked natural. She also had green eyes. Eyes of emerald jewels and living nature.

She was very pretty indeed. She also looked as if she wouldn't fit in. Poor girl.

"Her name is Ivine Bell. She is 5 years old. Please make sure she feels welcomed. Give her all the love you can for she needs it just as much as we do."

I turned back to my eggs as the girl walked to get a plate of food. She walked around to try and find a seat. Then she looked over at me and sat down right there on my right.

She kind of reminded me of myself. Mostly because how quiet she was and how she was pushing her eggs around her plate. Just like me at this very moment.

We both made eye contact and smiled at each other. Then we continued out our doings. Equally similar.

"Oh would you look at that", someone said above us. We both looked up. The only thing different about us this time is that I had no emotion in my face. "We have a newbie. You do know what we do to newbie's right?"

My eyes went wide. I've been a newbie for years. It is pure torture. I gripped Ivine's hand and pulled her close to me. Why, I don't know. I just don't want her to go through that.

"Listen Patricia, don't do this to her", I said holding the small hand.

Ivine starred at me and at our joined hands then she gave a small smile. A small sad smile.

"Hey Katherine are you joining our sisterhood", she said as if I just popped up out of nowhere.

"No."

"Then shut up! This has nothing to do with you", she snarled. "Besides it's not like we really want you anyway."

"Then why is it every time you see me you ask, you know, if you really don't want me?"

She growled and gave me hard glare. "Whatever, Ivine come with me."

She looked at Patricia then at me. Suddenly she scooted closer to me making the grip on my hand tighter.

"Do you understand English, come on!"

She just looked down at her food. I knew she didn't want to cause any trouble.

Again Patricia growled and ripped Ivine away from me. She yelps at the force when Patricia threw her to her friends. But they didn't catch her. She fell to the ground as they side stepped. Everyone laughed as her face rise from the floor. Her nose was bleeding!

Anger boiled inside of me as Patricia harshly gripped her arm and yanked her off the ground.

"Let's see how we can make your face better than what it is? The blood looks good don't you think Katherine?" I looked at Ivine. Tears rolling down her face. She was looking at me. Eyes pleading for help.

I couldn't fight them. I can't do this not with what happened last time.

"Oh I think Katherine thinks we should do more."

She knew I couldn't fight. She knew I had to hold it in.

Then she smacked her to the ground and laughed again. "A little more, Red", she asked me picking her up again.

But I had to. That girl reminded me so much of myself. And I'd hate if I let her go through this. I just couldn't. So I broke, and when I do, all hell is let out. Rage.

I flipped the whole table over sending food and dishes flying. Ivine gave a surprised glance.

My hair flared around my face as if it were living fire, my eyes brightened like the red rays of the sun. My entire body, hair, and all burned hotter than a massive flame.

"Leave thee be", I spoke.

Patricia frowned and gripped Ivine's shirt tighter.

"Does thy words travel enough? Leave thee be!"

"Bite me bitch", she spat. I'm guessing she didn't think I'd fight her off. That's what I usually did. Just give in. But now, this time I won't.

I punch Patricia square in the face sending her flying. I knee one of her friends in the stomach. And as for the other one, before she ran off, I drop kicked her in the jaw flipping off of her landing in on my feet and hands.

Everyone's eyes were wide besides Ivine's. She was smiling? Then my eyes went wide. I gently grabbed her hand as my body literally cooled off. I picked up all of my things and took her to my room. I had plenty of time before I leave for school.

As we walked out of the dinning room the security ran in. I smirked at that. I always enjoy fighting but I don't like to do it. I hate using violence but it feels so good when I do.

I unlocked my door and sat Ivine down on my bed. I walked to the bathroom a soaked an extra rag and retrieved the first-aid kit. She winced as I cleaned away the blood.

"I'm sorry", I whispered.

"That was cool", she whispered back.

I froze and pulled my hand away. "What?"

"What you did back there, it was cool. You should've seen yourself. How wild your hair was, how fast you moved! How far they flew. And they say people can't fly!"

I chuckled at her excitement. "Thanks I don't do it a lot. In fact I'm not suppose to."

"Then why did you do it for me", she asked.

I didn't say anything. Why did I do it for her? It happened to plenty of people including me. But she was the first person I fought for. "Be-because you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Me. Why do you ask so many questions?"

"And you remind me of my sister, Jamie", she said ignoring my question. It figures. "Before she and my parents died that is."

"I-I'm so sorry."

"So is everyone else here", she said sarcastically looking away from me.

That's when I really paid attention to her. Her hair was down to her shoulders. She was small for her age. Her voice was so small but high pitched. As if she still were a baby. She did really remind me of myself.

I continued to clean her wounds as someone knocked on the door. I knew who it was.

"What happened back there", Ms. Rose asked walking in. Then her breathe halted in her throat as she saw the blood covered clothe. "They went after her?"

No duh, they gave her candy. Of course they did! They do it all the time! But I just said that in my head so no one else heard it but me. "Yep they did."

"So why did you help her out of all people?"

"Because out of all people she needed me the most."

"I see", she said not believing my word. She starred at Ivine for a while. "She looks a lot like you. You know, besides the hair and eyes."

I went to put up everything."Yeah, I know."

"You mind being her escort. I'd think it would be good for the both of you."

Me and Ivine looked at each other and smiled. "No, I don't mind."

"Under one condition", Ivine said for me.

"And what is that", Ms. Rose said.

"She stays with me", I finished.

Ms. Rose thought it over. "Well, you do have the biggest room here. Ivine was going to stay across from you-"

"That's cool", I said cutting her off. "I just want a copy of her key and she, mine."

"I can do that", Ms. Rose said nodding. "Until then, Ivine, you have to stay in her room until yours is done."

"Okay."

"Okay then, you two, get ready for school", she said walking out. "And Katherine, don't take her on that bike. It's too dangerous. Use your car."

I smirked. I was just about to take her on my motorcycle too! What? I'd think she like it!

**B-D**

Up next: Wanted and Unwanted Birthday Gifts

"Good morning Ivy!"

"Good morning Kitty!"

"Katherine will you be my big sister?"

"Ivy I will always be your sister and I will never leave you."

"Stop!"

"No bitch you stop! You know you like it, stop being so damn stubborn!"

"No stop!"

"Kitty, help me!"

"Katherine you have to stop! You're killing him!"

"Go to your sister she needs you!"

"I'm so sorry Ivy. I should've never let this happen to you. I'm so sorry."

Worst birthday ever.

**(0.0)**

Here it is folks! The preview for Rise of the Adopted Phoenix! Yeah it maybe short but I can't give away too much! And the thing under the story is a preview for chapter 2.

Anyways, I have a winner. Though it is only one I still have one. Her name is BreeLuv! She got the main idea of the story correct.

Her guess:

"I think the story will be about Katherine discovering her powers and I know this is somehow going to have to do with Inuyasha and the gang so I think Kagome will find her and take her back to camp and the two new people will go looking for her and meet the gang and they discover the girl's powers or something :p"

She was right though no one will find her. And it's in modern time. Now her character will be in my story. And believe me she will be in their a lot.

Her character:

NAME OF CHARACTER: Sakura

HUMAN, DEMON, OR BOTH: Demon

RACE: Nekko

POWER (don't give me a giant list ya'll): Powers of a nekko, duh!

FEATURES (eyes, hair and physical stuff): Black hair with a green diamond on her forehead

AGE AND BIRTHDAY: 8 years old born Feb. 4

Don't hate, appreciate! She actually participated people! And I'm very happy she did. I still love you guys though. Thank you for your lovely reviews. They make me fill so good. I continue to go to my page just to see how many reviews I receive. It makes me feel so good inside so keep reviewing. Love you people.


End file.
